Frenzy
by celeste carla
Summary: choosing is fun!


**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED. **

**A TxN fic**

**FRENZY by CELESTE CARLA**

On the street:

"Strawberry."

"No, Chocolate."

"I want strawberry!"

"CHOCOLATE!"

"Strawberrryy!!"

"No, we'll get chocolate."

"Hey! Wazzup? What's the commotion about?" Yukito happened to pass by when he saw Touya Kinomoto and his GIRLFRIEND Nakuru Akizuki bickering but the two ignored him. Yukito sweatdropped.

"Touya if we don't get strawberry I will bug you forever and ever!" Nakuru pouted her lips and stomped on the ground. She was really really pissed at him.

"As if I have peace whenever we are together." He answered non-cholantly.

Yukito double sweat dropped when the two continued bickering. He asked again. Louder this time. "What are you squabbling about?" but to his dismay the bickering continued loudly and attracted people's attention. Seeing that the two won't stop he left sighing without saying goodbye.

Sakura and Syaoran heard someone arguing about chocolate and strawberry when they went for a stroll. Curiosity overcomes them, they investigated.

"Touya if we don't get strawberry I'll never leave your back!" Nakuru threatened while preparing to attach against his back.

"I don't care as long as we get chocolate."

"Oniichan and Nakuru?!" Sakura asked Syaoran after they saw them.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "What is it about this time?" he mumbled.

"Let's ask them!" Sakura went straight to her brother and his girlfriend glomped on his back.

"Touya, I'm telling you, strawberry is the best. Everybody likes it."

"For the last time Nakuru Akizuki, Chocolate!"

"O-nii-chan!"

"Chocolate! Or I'll never call you Nakuru again! Ever!"

"Oniichan!"

"So what?! It's still my name! Call me whatever you want to call me as long as we'll take strawberry!"

"Oniichannnn!" Sakura shouted at her brother.

"Chocolate, Akizuki"

"?"

"Strawberry!"

Syaoran patted Sakura's back. Normally, when Touya spotted him near Sakura he instantly gets a death glare but this is awkward he didn't even bothered to look at them.

Sakura's face went red with fury. Touya never ignores her. He always takes the opportunity to torture her life especially if she was with her boyfriend Syaoran. She tugged Touya's sleeve and shouted. "Oniichan!"

"Huwaat?!" Both of them stopped bickering. They glared at her as if she interrupted something important.

"I-I-I j-just w-wanted t-to ask w-why a-are you f-fighting" she stammered. She was suddenly afraid for her life.

Nakuru unexpectedly smiled sweetly at her. She jumped from Touya's back and knelt in front of her. "Your stupid brother wanted—"

"We'll get chocolate and that's final." He carried Nakuru bridal style away from the two.

"Touya! I'm warning you this is not over!"

"It is over! We decided to get chocolate."

"Decided?! We haven't decided on anything yet!" she looked back at his shocked sister. "Do you think she had a clue?"

Meanwhile back to Sakura and Syaoran:

Sakura was almost in tears. "Oniichan is so mean! He's rude and he's bad! What kind of a brother forgets about his sister's birthday! He even carried Nakuru to walk out on us quickly." Syaoran comforted Sakura and guided her home safely.

At the Kinomoto house, everything is set up for Sakura's birthday celebration. Everybody is present except for Nakuru and Touya.

Somewhere down the road:

"Touya go faster we're late."

"This is as fast as I could. Get down from my back and walk." Touya struggled between holding the box and carrying Nakuru on his back.

"Mou Touya-kun… You're so mean. How dare you let me walk? Are you that insensitive? Can't see I'm so tired." She clutched tightly on his neck.

"I'm insensitive?! Who do you think is insensitive between us? I carried you the whole day. I feel exhausted and worn-out and sleepy." While he continued his speech he then realized that Nakuru is fast asleep contentedly on his back. He walked silently and wearily until he reached their destination. When he was about to open the door, Nakuru jumped from his back energetically took the box from him.

"Why do you look so tired?" she asked naively.

Touya's jaw twitched. How dare she? He was about to screech at her when the door opened widely. Sakura greeted them with a cheerful smile.

"Happy birthday Sakura. I'm sorry we're late. Your brother walks like a turtle. Blame him." She pointed at him.

Before Touya could utter a word Yukito intervened. "Hey! At last you two arrived. Let's get started. I'm hungry."

"Food's ready!" Fujitaka announced.

After the cake (it was a chocolate cake with a strawberry center) was served, Sakura asked Nakuru what they were fighting about earlier.

"We're not fighting. We're just choosing what to buy for your present. We both liked cake but we don't know what flavor to get. I said I'm fond of strawberry but he said he wanted chocolate but we thought about vanilla since we can't agree on the flavor but at the bakeshop, we saw a chocolate and strawberry cake so we purchased it at once. On the way here, Touya walks so slow that even a turtle walks faster than him that's why we're late."

"If you weren't on my back while I'm holding the cake we would not be late, Akizuki."

"Nakuru!"

"Well, it's the way of life. All good things come to an end." Yukito stated while devouring his cake.

"Akizuki"

"Na-ku-ru say it!"

"Akizuki"

All present sweatdropped.

"Nakuru!"

"Akizuki… Akizuki… Akizuki…"

**END**

**AN:** Please R and R. All criticisms are welcome but please be gentle.


End file.
